A Change In Plans
by ZuzuSuya
Summary: Inspired by @ayyk92 from Twitter. After the events of Odyssey, Mario is enjoying his typical day when he receives word that Bowser has seemingly taken Peach captive yet again. Unbeknownst to him, Bowser has devised the perfect plan to put an end to this rivalry for good. But just how does a Super Crown fit into this scheme of his?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoying a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario sat around in his home, taking a well deserved rest. Luigi was out of the house having gone on his own adventure. The house was completely silent save for Mario's breathing.

"This is nice," he let out a sigh of relief. Little did the red plumber know that his peace would be interrupted for a far weirder turn of events. Outside his home, a Toad scampers up to the front door seemingly frightened.

"Mario! Mario," the Toad yelled, knocking wildly on the door.

"Bowser's already attacking again, is he? He must think he's got a winning strategy now. I'll show him it won't make a difference," Mario thought to himself, standing up from his chair. Donning his iconic cap, he answered the door.

"Thank goodness, you're here. Bowser has sent a letter addressed directly to you," the toad said.

"Let's-a see it," Mario said, taking and opening the letter from the toad.

The letter read, "You may have beaten me the other day but I have finally concocted the perfect plan to crush you. As of course, I have kidnapped the Princess yet again. Come to my castle and this final duel will settle things once and for all."

Having read the letter, Mario smiled and gave the toad a thumbs up, reassuring that he will save the day.

"Please be careful," the toad warns, leaving. "A final duel, huh? I'll give it my all then," Mario thought. Using a cape feather, Mario got a running start and took to the skies, flying to the Koopa King's castle.

Having arrived at the monstrous beast of a castle looming over a deadly lava moat, Mario dive bombed through the front entrance. Surrounded by Hammer Bros and Fire Bros, Mario swiftly defeated them with a mighty spin attack. Mario continued on up through the castle defeating Bowser's minions with ease along the way.

"Bowser must've expanded the castle again. There appear to be more floors than last time. No matter, I refuse to let him defeat me," Mario thought to himself as he cleared another floor.

Meanwhile, Bowser was patiently sitting on the throne, hand on chin.

"Maybe I should've waited to add more floors. That plumber is taking forever," Bowser grumbled, picking dirt out of his claws. Coming from the floor below, Kamek flew into the throne room.

"Mario is about to enter, your Highness," Kamek warned.

"Time to put my plan into motion. Give me the Super Crown, Kamek," Bowser said, holding his hand out.

"As you wish your Highness," Kamek said, handing him the crown and flying away.

"Let's see how you handle this," Bowser chuckled to himself. Putting the Super Crown on, Bowser undergoes a power up transformation unlike any other, becoming an anthropomorphic turtle woman that he dubbed Bowsette. Unlike his former appearance, Bowsette was far more about sex appeal sporting a busty chest and luscious figure.

"This body still feels really weird but I have to get over that if I'm going to do this," Bowsette commented to herself.

The giant doors of the throne room suddenly bursted open, Mario standing in the doorway.

"This ends here Bowser. Wait a minute," Mario proclaimed, pointing his finger at the tyrannical Koopa then finger drooping almost immediately as he realized something was off. A brief silence passed as Mario registered Bowsette's appearance.

"B-Bowser, is that you," Mario asked.

"It's Bowsette now actually," Bowsette corrected.

"W-Well, where's the Princess," Mario questioned, trying to pretend he's not confused.

"I never kidnapped her, you oaf. I just said that to make sure you showed up. Now it's time for us to fight," Bowsette laughed, standing up from her throne.

"Alright, just how I practiced," Bowsette thought to herself as she approached Mario, swaying her hips. Mario backed away slightly, catching the Queen's attention.

"Feeling intimidated," Bowsette said, standing before the plumber.

"I was ready for many tricks up Bowser's sleeve. This...was not one of them," Mario thought, as he continued to look at Bowsette, his eyes taking glances at her magnificent figure.

"You like what you see," Bowsette asked, leaning forward a bit to show off more cleavage.

"O-Of course not," Mario said defensively, blushing slightly.

"Are we going to fight or what," Bowsette said, getting slightly irritated with the lack of action. Mario was perplexed to say the least. To fight or not to fight was the question and with that Mario quickly chose the latter.

"N-No. I won't fight you," Mario said, turning his back to Bowsette.

"So you're backing down," Bowsette questioned.

"I could beat you but I don't understand what's going on," Mario said, bowing his head. That was a lie of course. The plumber knew what was happening. He just didn't know how he should feel about it. Reaching out, Bowsette grabbed the plumber's right shoulder.

"It's okay to be confused in this instance," Bowsette whispered in his ear, delicately rubbing his shoulder. With the advantage of Mario's back to her, the Koopa Queen slowly raised her left hand into the air, preparing to strike with her claw like nails.

"I could end him right now," Bowsette thought. Suddenly, another thought sparked in the Queen's mind.

"That would be too easy and besides I'm so over that. I can get so much more out of this. I _need_ so much more than this," Bowsette decided. There were a lot of things Bowser stewed over after the last defeat and Bowsette decided it was time those things were brought to light for better or worse.

"What do you get out of saving Peach," Bowsette asked.

"I-It's not about what I get. It's about what is right," Mario said nervously. Bowsette stomped her foot in anger. She was not about to have any of it.

"That's absolute bullshit and you know it. Tell me, what do you want," Bowsette rose her voice.

"I don't know how I feel about where this is-a going," Mario said.

"If it's sex you want then obviously you know it's not happening with Peach. Need I remind you how she left us on the moon," Bowsette chided.

"Honestly, I didn't summon you here for a fight. I summoned you here because I want to smash," Bowsette grabbed Mario's crotch, pushing her boobs against the back of his head.

"B-Bowsette," Mario gasped.

"Look at you. You're already stiffening up," Bowsette said, rubbing his crotch. Mario thought he would be completely against what Bowsette was doing but found himself completely all for it.

"So Mario, are you down for it," Bowsette questioned.

"I'm very down," Mario responded, facing Bowsette.

"Then let's go," Bowsette gave a toothy grin and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"This is a really nice room you got here," Mario complimented, taking in the site of Bowsette's big room. Mario turned around seeing that Bowsette has already undressed completely.

"Mama mia," Mario exclaimed, his face completely red.

"Are you going to get naked or what," Bowsette said, approaching the plumber.

"I kinda expected a penis to be honest," Mario said.

"Nope! Only a pussy resides there now. Now, Let's get this moving," Bowsette clarified. She gave him a playful shove, making him sit on the bed. Getting on her knees before him, she tore through the crotch of his overalls, his dick standing tall and exposed before her face.

"My My, if only that bitch knew you were packing this. Too bad because it's all mine now," Bowsette grabbed his member by the shaft and proceeded to suck on his tip.

"Ngh, Deeper," Mario gasped. Bowsette complied, taking a few more inches inside her mouth.

Hearing Mario groan was music to her ears. "I know just the thing to drive him over the edge," Bowsette thought, starting to titfuck him. Mario's thighs started to spasm.

"Bow...sette," Mario moaned as he orgasmed. Her mouth flooded with his jizz as his dick throbbed. Pulling his dick out, she downed his load with a gulp.

"Not half bad," Bowsette complimented, standing up as she licked her lips clean.

"T-Time out. I need a rest," Mario panted. Bowsette laughed, straddling his lap.

"There are no breaks in my castle," Bowsette proclaimed, impaling her pussy on his dick.

"Holy-a shit," Mario exclaimed, his body trembling with pleasure.

"My god, he's actually inside me now. This sensation is so overwhelming," Bowsette thought, feeling her pussy squeeze his girthy dick. They moaned together as Bowsette rode his dick, balls slapping against her thick ass.

"Bowsette, I'm at my limit," Mario bellowed.

"Shoot it all inside me," Bowsette growled.

Climaxing, semen exploded from her entrance. Completely out of breath, they panted together.

"I actually need a break now," Mario said, exhausted.

"And after that break, we're going at it a few more rounds. You're not leaving until those balls of yours are empty," Bowsette giggled.

"Oh mama mia," Mario replied.

They went at it for a couple more hours, changing positions ever so often and having the absolute time of their lives. They settled down afterwards laying together in bed.

"Oh my, that was-a wonderful," Mario said.

"It most certainly was," Bowsette agreed.

"Hey Mario."

"That is-a me"

"Could we maybe do stuff together more,"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Mario smiled. Bowsette smiled back.

"I could've killed him and had nothing stop me if I didn't decide to cast Peach and this rivalry aside but honestly I think I like it better this way. I'm going to stay like this and make way for a brand new chapter in life," Bowsette thought.

"And Mario will be a part of it."


	2. Chapter 2

An Isle Delfino Vacation(Part 1)

"Mario, do you actually have to go on vacation so soon," Luigi asked.

"Of course! I might as well get outta the house instead of sitting around doing nothing," Mario answered.

"What if Bowser hears that you're gone and attempts to capture Peach? Certainly, I alone am not enough to stop him," Luigi said.

"Bowser won't attack. He's taking a vacation too," Mario said.

"How can you be so sure of that," Luigi said.

"Because Bowser is coming with me," Mario said.

"What? Why," Luigi said, confused.

"We are going on a long fishing trip together," Mario said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Luigi questioned.

"Stop worrying, brother. Everything will be fine," Mario assured.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it," Luigi said.

"Well, I best be going now. See you in about a week," Mario said.

"See you later," Luigi said. With his luggage in hand, Mario made his way to the front door.

"Oh and Luigi, I suggest you take a vacation as well or you're going to get bored," Mario said.

"I'll consider it," Luigi said. Going on his way, Mario took his leave. With Mario outside, Luigi pulled out his phone and called up a friend.

"He's gone," Luigi said.

"Did he suspect anything," King Boo said.

"Didn't seem like it," Luigi said.

"Then get your stuff and get your ass over here so we can leave too," King Boo shouted.

"O-On it," Luigi stuttered, scrambling up the stairs to his room. Outside the Mario Bros. home, Mario was stopped by Princess Peach before he could get into his taxi.

"Oh, P-Peach," Mario said.

"And here I thought, I was too late. I came to wish you safe travels," Peach said.

"Thank you, Princess! That's very kind of you," Mario said.

"You're welcome, Mario! ...So is it true that Bowser is coming with you on your trip," Peach asked.

"Yes it is. We agreed to go together so he won't be able to cause any mayhem here," Mario explained.

"Well, please keep your guard up. Who knows what he may have schemed up again," Peach advised.

"I'll keep an eye out," Mario said, getting into the taxi.

"Farewell Mario," Peach said, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Peach," Mario said, waving back. With that, the taxi took off. As if on cue, Luigi pulled out of the garage in his car. Peach quickly walked over to the driver side.

"Hey Luigi," Peach said.

"Oh Princess Peach," Luigi said, surprised.

"You're going somewhere too," Peach asked.

"Y-Yeah, Mario suggested I take a vacation too so that's what I'm going to do," Luigi answered.

"Awww! I was hoping we could have a talk... _inside_ ," Peach said seductively. Luigi immediately pulled out onto the road.

"U-Unfortunately, I really gotta get going now or I'll be late! See you later, Princess," Luigi shouted as he drove off. Peach stood in the driveway, perplexed.

"Hmph, those Mario Brothers! The second I finally come around, of course they would be busy and out of town," Peach thought. Several months have passed since that day Mario spent at Bowser's Castle or what is now currently Bowsette's Castle. Since that day, they have kept their relationship hidden. Wanting to have more time together, they decided a vacation to Isle Delfino disguised as a simple fishing trip was the perfect plan. The taxi dropped Mario off outside the castle, quickly driving off. Spotting Mario, Bowsette ran up to him.

"It's about time you showed up, sweetie," Bowsette said.

"Sorry, I got held up when I was leaving," Mario said.

"Soooo, did anyone catch on," Bowsette asked.

"Not at all," Mario said.

"That's my little red plumber," Bowsette happily said, hugging him. She buried his face in her chest.

"B-Bowsette, I'm gonna suffocate if you don't let me go," Mario said, muffled.

"Whoops! My bad," Bowsette chuckled, letting him go.

"Throw your stuff in the Koopa Clown Car and we'll be on our way," she said.

"I thought we were taking the Toad Express or Mushroom Airline," Mario asked.

"This is far cheaper. Please don't tell me you wasted money on plane tickets," Bowsette aid.

"Of course not. I get free flights and I can bring a plus one," Mario said.

"Well, that's too much work and it would be cramped for me on the airplane due to my shell so the clown car we will take," Bowsette said.

"Very well," Mario said, putting his luggage in the clown car.

"What's with the pillow in here," Mario asked.

"I thought maybe you would want to take a nap since it's very spacious now that my body is much smaller," Bowsette explained.

"Thank you. I very much appreciate it," Mario said.

"Anything for you! Enough talk now or we won't make it to Isle Delfino before dark," Bowsette said, climbing into the car with Mario jumping in.

"Let's-a go," Mario exclaimed. And with that, Bowsette started up the car and they took off into the sky. Though most of the day was wasted in the process, they still made it to Isle Delfino on time. Landing at Sunshine Airport, Bowsette took a deep exhausted sigh.

"We're finally here," she said, tired. Mario was still passed out, napping away on the pillow on the floor of the car. Reaching down, she grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Mario, it's time get up," she said.

"I hear ya. I hear ya," he mumbled, slowly getting onto his feet. Getting their luggage, they get out of the car.

"So what are you going to do with the clown car," he asked.

"Quite simple," she said. Snapping her fingers, the car took off, heading back to the castle.

"Pretty handy," he said.

"Indeed. Now let's get the most annoying part of this over," she said.

"Ma'am, please remove the crown," a security toad said.

"Grrrrr! How many times do I have to say I can't remove it," she growled, getting infuriated. Needless to say, if she were to remove it then it would be very problematic.

"We understand that you may be royalty but we are going to have to remove you if you don't comply Miss," another security toad said.

"Mario, please hurry up and save me from this nightmare before I take matters into my own hands," she thought.

Mario walked out of the restroom, whistling. He realized that she didn't wait on him. Looking ahead, he saw that Bowsette was having trouble getting past the security check.

"Oh no! I told her to wait for this exact reason. I'm-a comin'," he said, running to her rescue with his luggage in his hand.

"She's with me," he yelled, coming to a stop before them.

"Oh Mario! If that's the case, could you explain why your friend is so stubborn to remove the crown," a toad asked.

"It's a part of her physiology. She literally can't take it off," Mario explained.

"See! I told you idiots that I can't take it off. I oughta sue," she yelled.

"We're sorry! We were only doing our jobs. You may carry on," the two toads apologized.

"Thank you very much," she said angrily through grit teeth, taking her luggage and stomping away. Mario sighed. After getting checked, Mario caught up to Bowsette who was waiting outside.

"Are you o-," he began to say.

"Let's just get to our hotel room," she said, cutting him off. Without another word, he nodded. He knew it was best to just let her cool off. Luckily for them, there was already a taxi pulling up. They hastily jumped in.

"So where we heading to on this fine evening," the pianta driver asked enthusiastically.

"Sirena Beach please," Mario answered.

"Yes sir," the driver said. By the time they got there, night had fallen. After paying the driver, they made their way into Hotel Delfino, not even taking a second to appreciate the beautiful view of the beach and ocean. Since the last time they were in Isle Delfino back when they were enemies, Hotel Delfino had gotten much bigger and even became a five star hotel.

"Ah Mario! We've been expecting you," the Hotel Manager said.

"Long time no see," Mario said. The mustached pianta took a moment to look at Bowsette.

"And you must be his friend, Powser. It's very nice to meet you," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Bowsette replied with a smile, feigning kindness because deep down inside she was still pissed about the security check despite several hours having passed.

"That name is so damn stupid! I'm surprised he didn't see right through it," she thought.

"Anyway, your reserved suite is on the top floor," the Manager said, giving Mario the key.

"Thank you so much," Mario said.

"No problem. We hope you enjoy your stay," the Manager said. Finally in their deluxe suite, Bowsette took notice of a balcony area and immediately walked out onto it. Getting her frustration out, she let out a guttural roar, spewing fire into the wind.

"Okay, I'm turning in now," she said tiredly, walking back into the room and face planting on the king size bed.

"So soooft," she said, voice muffled by the bed.

"Though we didn't get to do anything except travel, at least we are here now," Mario said, taking off his shoes and jumping face first onto the bed beside her.

"We didn't eat anything at all," he said.

"Think of it this way, we get to eat even more delicious food tomorrow. It's a necessary sacrifice," she said.

"Valid point," he replied.

"So which one of us are going to get up to turn the lights off," she asked.

"Hopefully neither of us if this works," he said. He clapped twice and the lights shut off.

"Sweet," she said, giving a thumbs up that neither of them can even see. Lazily shedding their clothes, they got under the covers.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night, he said back. They shared a quick kiss then laid down with her holding him close. While today was very boring, tomorrow yielded a much more exciting time for the duo.


	3. Chapter 3

An Isle Delfino Vacation(Part 2)

"Rise and shiiiine, sweetie," Bowsette said, gently shaking the sleeping plumber.

"Just… give me… thirty more minutes," Mario said, rolling over. Knowing just how to get him up, she leaned into his ear.

"Guess I'll just have to eat all this food I brought by myself," she whispered. He shot up immediately.

"Did I hear food? I'm starving from last night," he said.

"Well, you're in luck! I got up early so I could surprise you with breakfast," she said, removing the metal cloche from the food. The smell of steaming pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs wafted into their noses.

"That smells so good! Must you spoil me so," he said.

"It's what I do," she said, smiling. After enjoying their big breakfast, Mario threw on a tropical shirt, trunks, and a pair of sunglasses.

"It's about noon. Wouldn't you say it's time for some fun in the sun," he asked.

"Go on to the beach ahead of me. I'll catch up," she said.

"Is something wrong," he asked as he gathered the beach equipment.

"Not at all. I just need to take care of something first. Now get a move on," she said, pushing him out of their room and out into the hallway.

"W-Wait Bowse-," he started to say.

"I'll see you in a few minutes! Bye for now," she said quickly, shutting the door.

"Guess I'll go set a spot up for us. I wonder what she's planning," he sighed, making his way to the beach.

"That may have been a bit rude but I didn't want him to see the bikini that I picked out. I can't wait to see the look on his face," she thought. She chuckled to herself, getting excited. Out on Sirena Beach, Mario had just finished setting up the umbrella and chairs.

"The chairs were such a pain but at least it's over now," he thought, wiping sweat from his brow. Taking a seat, he watched the ocean waves crash onto the beach. However, something out in the water caught his eye. He leaned forward a bit.

"What is that green thing shimmering in the ocean," he thought.

"Oh Mariooooo," Bowsette called out. Turning his attention to her, he was immediately taken aback as she ran to him. Her boobs bounced around in her ludicrously skimpy black bikini top. The fabric was only covering her nipples, leaving very little to the imagination. She stopped before him, allowing him to take it all in. Her toned abs was a feature he never really took notice of until now.

"Do you like it," she giggled, spinning around so he could see it from the back. Her ass might as well be eating her bikini bottom and let's not even get started on those legendary hips and thighs.

To summarize: the _**THICC**_ was _**RIDICC**_.

"M-Mama mia," he exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. Seeing the pitched tent in his trunks, she kneeled down beside his chair.

"My my! You _really_ like it, don't you," she said seductively, licking her lips as she rubbed his crotch.

"We can't be doing that here. We're outside," he said.

"No one's around though," she said.

"Look at what we have here! Some fishing trip, huh," a female said snarkily as she appeared before them. Mario and Bowsette quickly jumped to their feet. The woman was of a similar build to Bowsette except that she was significantly more busty, had waist length hair, and an extremely pale complexion.

So honestly nothing like Bowsette when you think about it.

She was wearing a frilly white bikini with an all too familiar crown atop her head. Noticing the crown, Bowsette immediately caught on.

"What are you doing here, King Boo," Bowsette said, raising her voice.

"K-King Boo," Mario said, surprised.

"I'm on vacation and it's Queen Boo now," she clarified.

"I also go by King Teresa Hime or just Teresa Hime but that's a mouthful," she continued.

"I was doing this first and now you wanna copy me," Bowsette shouted.

"Ohohoho! On the other hand, there are two other names I was considering but they sounded completely idiotic," Queen Boo said.

"Oh no! Here we go," Mario said, knowing damn well what Queen Boo was about to say.

"Don't you fucking dare," Bowsette said, sounding deathly serious.

"Who would take Boosette or Booette seriously though," Queen Boo said with a smug face.

"I'm going to kill you," Bowsette said.

"I'm already dead, genius," Queen Boo said, smiling. Bowsette lunged at her but she simply became intangible and got behind Bowsette before rematerializing.

"Don't worry. You're still sexy but your rack is definitely nothing compared to mine. I'm quite disappointed in you," she said, groping Bowsette while pressing her chest against her back.

"You pervert! What the hell are you doing? Let go of my boobs this instant," Bowsette growled, spewing fire while trying to get her off.

Don't take that out of context.

"You brought this on yourself by wearing something so revealing," Queen Boo said.

"What is even happening right now," Mario thought. He didn't even try to help Bowsette due to still registering the situation that was unfolding before him.

"Q-Queen Boo! Stop harassing that wom-," a man started to say, coming onto the beach from the water and running to the three. While Bowsette and Queen Boo didn't notice the man due to their "fight", Mario did and boy was he shocked.

"M-Mario," the man said, surprised.

"L-Luigi," Mario said, equally surprised. Finally realizing Luigi showed up, Bowsette and Queen Boo paused their shenanigans.

"Green Stache? Why are you here too," Bowsette asked.

"B-Bowser," Luigi said, unsure of his assumption.

"Luigi," Queen Boo exclaimed, going to his side. Bowsette and Mario exchanged quick glances at each other.

"Well, this is really awkward but the cat is out of the bag now. Kin- I mean Queen Boo is my girlfriend," Luigi said, putting his arm around her waist.

"L-Luigi, I explicitly told you to stop doing this affectionate stuff around other people. It's embarrassing," Queen Boo said, blushing.

I guess you could say Queen Boo and Luigi also had _A Change In Plans._

I hope that hurt you as much as it hurt me to put that in.

"So that's why he wouldn't let me borrow his phone since last month. I knew something was up but not this," Mario thought.

"This is actually really weird despite my relationship with Mario. I wonder if what I'm feeling right now is how Peach would feel if we told her about us," Bowsette thought. Bowsette decided to be the one to speak for the both of them.

"Well, Green Stache. The name is Bowsette now and it's the same with us. Mario is my boyfriend and if he's been acting strange this year, I guess this explains it." Bowsette said, taking Mario's hand and holding it.

"So uh, can we all agree to not tell Peach or anyone for that matter about all this," Luigi asked.

"AGREED," they all quickly shouted.

 **A/N:** Since speaking strictly through A/Ns really annoys me, I'm on Twitter where I post updates and the like for my stuff when need be. It's just "at ZuzuSuya".


	4. Chapter 4

An Isle Delfino Vacation(Part 3)

Having agreed to keep their relationships secret, the two couples distanced themselves away from one another with Mario and Bowsette on one end of the beach and Luigi and Queen Boo on the other end to avoid gaining any attention. Other guests soon arrived but it was still far from being crowded.

"This is really surreal now. Kinda almost puts me outta the mood for the beach," Mario said, looking quite unenthused.

"Oh, don't be like that. Put it outta sight and it'll be outta mind," Bowsette said, swimming around just off the coast.

"Hmm. I guess you're right," he said, jumping into the water.

"When haven't I been right this year," she chuckled.

Placed in her beach chair, Bowsette's phone started going off loudly.

"Oh crap," she said, swimming in a hurry back to the beach.

Having gotten back on dry land, she quickly picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Your Highness! How long did you say this vacation of yours was," Kamek asked.

"Roughly a week," she said as she examined and picked nonexistent dirt from her claws.

"I don't think I'm going to survive a week if I'm honest," he said.

She sighed.

"I take it that Junior and the Koopalings are up to no good," she asked.

"They have completely gotten out of control! They're running around and putting graffiti on the walls about something called Koopa Gang with that Magic Paintbrush," he exclaimed.

"It's that MushTube nonsense. He's supposed to only be on that website when I'm there to monitor the stuff he watches but all of that sounds very minor," she said, shrugging it off. Bowsette wasn't about to let her son's antics take away her happy mood.

"They also put graffiti all over the exterior of the entire castle specifically that thick electrical goop and it's made our daily duties quite a dangerous hazard to carry out with how it drips from the ceilings. It's a real mess," Kamek said.

And just like that, her anger skyrocketed.

Her grip tightened greatly on the phone as her smile descended into a frown, left eye twitching.

"HE! DID! WHAAAAAT," she yelled at the top of her lungs while spewing fire into the air, getting Mario's attention as well as getting a glance from several other beach goers.

"Sounds like Junior landed himself in trouble again," Mario thought, continuing to swim around.

"I asked Junior why he would do such a thing and he started prattling on about being oppressed for far too long and that it's time to rise up. Whatever in blazes that's supposed to mean," Kamek explained.

She took a moment to compose herself, burying her rage.

"Put Junior on the phone," she said, suddenly happy.

"Are y-you okay," Kamek asked.

"Put. Junior. On. The phone," she said through gritted teeth.

"A-As you wish, Y-Your Highness," Kamek stuttered.

After only a few seconds, Junior was on.

"M-Mama," Junior stammered, knowing the scolding was about to start.

"Hello, Junior," she said.

"H-Hey Mama. How's… how's the vacation," he asked hesitantly.

"It's going pretty nicely but then I got this call. Despite my tone, I'm not happy with what I've heard you've been up to," she said.

"Mama, it's not as bad as it soun-,"

"So you admit you're misbehaving," she said quickly, cutting him off.

Junior gulped nervously.

"Where are the Koopalings," she asked.

"In the same room as me," Junior answered.

They were nervously sitting in silence, awaiting to hear the potential punishment.

"Put me on speakerphone," she said.

"Prepare yourselves. She's super pissed," Junior mouthed out the words to the Koopalings, getting a frightened look from all of them in response.

"You're on," he said, holding his phone out.

"The castle better be spotless by the time my vacation is over or so help me none of you will like what I have in store for punishment. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME," she said, her happy facade breaking on her question.

"Y-Yes ma'am," they all collectively shouted.

She pulled her act back together.

"Good! I'm glad all of you understand! And stay off of MushTube. Bye bye now," she said, hanging up.

She plopped down on her chair and started tapping away on the phone screen.

Back from his swim, Mario took a seat on his chair beside her.

"Junior's up to no good, isn't he," he asked.

"Yep, but I put an immediate end to it. I'm sending them a warning at the moment," she said.

"I thought that was the reason you were talking on the phone," he said.

"That was the first part of the warning. This is the second part. Annnnnd done," she said, putting her phone down.

"Dare I ask what the second part is," he said.

"Remember Mecha Bowser," she asked.

"Yeah. Kinda hard to forget," he answered.

"I sent it on a rampage via my phone to scare Junior and the Koopalings," she chuckled, becoming villainous in tone.

"Isn't that a bit much," he thought, slightly worried.

Mario decided it was not worth exploring any further.

Eventually, Bowsette's chuckling subsided and she was back to normal.

"Anyway, think we spent enough time on the beach," she asked.

"I'd say so. It's been roughly an hour and we got plenty of other things we can do," he said.

On the other end of the beach, Luigi and Queen Boo were sitting together on a towel underneath a big umbrella looking at the ocean.

At the corner of her eye, Boo spotted them leaving.

"Looks like they're going back to their suite," she said.

"Probably moving onto the next thing they have planned today," Luigi said.

"Do we really have to stay separated," she asked.

"Well, we did come here thinking it'd be just the two of us. Same as they thought," he said.

"But knowing that they are here, it feels like it would be more fun if we all just did stuff together," she said.

"Did you have something in mind that won't put a lot of attention on us," he asks.

"Of course I do," she said.

Boo whispered her idea to him despite not needing to whisper.

"Hmm. That could work but you would have to convince them," he said, stroking his mustache.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's too easy! It's nothing I can't handle," she said confidently, grin on her face.

Little did Luigi know that what Boo told him is not what she actually has in mind.

Having put away their beach stuff, Mario fell down on the bed followed by Bowsette.

"I just thought about somethin'," Bowsette said.

"What's that," Mario asked.

"What are the chances we run into them if we go literally anywhere," she questioned.

"Fairly high," he answered.

"We're really going to need to work out a schedule so we don't have that problem," she sighed.

"Wow, you guys got a really nice suite too," Boo complimented having poked her face through the wall which made Mario and Bowsette scream.

They jumped up to their feet.

"Hey! Don't go doing that! You tryin' to give us heart attacks," Bowsette yelled.

"I think I may have lost a life," he said.

"Oh? Was I interrupting something," Boo laughed, walking through the wall.

Someone knocked at their door.

"I-I'll get it," Mario said.

Opening the door, he wasn't surprised at who it was.

"What happened to trying not to bump into each other," Mario asked Luigi.

"Well, QB brought up an excellent activity that we can do with little worry," Luigi said as he walked in.

"And what is that," Bowsette asked.

A big smile grew on Boo's face.

"A double date, of course," Boo said cheerfully.

Everyone else's eyes immediately widened.

"A DOUBLE DATE," Mario and Bowsette shouted in confusion, Luigi included.


	5. Chapter 5

An Isle Delfino Vacation(Part 3.5)

"Why yes! A double date," Boo said proudly.

"That's not the idea you suggested to me! You said go to Pinna Park as a group," Luigi said.

"Had I told you the real idea, you would've shut it down. So how about it, you two," she giggled mischievously.

Mario and Bowsette looked at each other and began silently communicating.

Finished, they faced Boo and Luigi.

"Guess it couldn't hurt. Besides, who says no to food anyway," Bowsette said, big toothy grin on her face.

"However, we gotta dress the part or we'll stick out like a sore thumb," Mario added.

"Well, of course! So it's settled then. Luigi will shoot Mario a text around 8pm," Boo said.

"Wait so where are we eating at exactly," Bowsette asked.

"Oh, haven't you guys heard? The Sirena Casino got expanded to include a restaurant area," Luigi explained.

"You learn something new every day," Mario and Bowsette said in unison.

"Now both of you are in the know. We'll see you later," Boo said, waving as she took her leave by going through the wall.

Because it must be fun to have that ability.

"See ya, Bro," Luigi waved, making his exit via the door.

Several hours passed, eventually reaching 7pm.

"Guess we should figure out what to wear," Bowsette said, going to the walk-in closet.

"Well, they didn't say it was fancy so it shouldn't take too long to get that sorted," Mario said.

"Yeah but I wanna make sure I look good," she said.

"You know as well as I do that you look good in anything," he said.

"That's a very good point! What would I do without you," she chuckled as she rummaged through the closet.

Unbeknownst to her, Mario was slowly stepping towards the bathroom so he could take a shower first.

"Most likely continue terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom," he said, body halfway inside the bathroom doorway.

"Very much so! By the way, I'm hopping in the shower first," she said.

"Oh, is that so," Mario asked.

She poked her head out of the closet, catching him in the act of claiming the bathroom.

"Mario," she said.

"Bowsette," he replied.

"I already called dibs. You can't take it from me," she said, getting on the bed and slowly crawling across it.

"Probably should've said something sooner before my foot was already in," he said cheekily, chuckling a bit.

"It's been a few weeks since we last _did_ _it_. If you give up the bathroom willingly, maybe something will happen after the date," she said seductively.

"Hmmm," he pondered for a bit.

"I've got a hand," he remarked.

"That motherfucker," she thought.

She immediately leaped from the bed and ran at him which resulted in him quickly closing and locking the door.

"Mariooo," she whined, on her knees in front of the door.

"Sorry not sorry," he said, having way too much fun with this.

"How would the baby feel about this," she said softly.

"There is no baby! You don't even have ovaries," he rebutted.

"What would people say about the abuse," she said, continuing to act like a drama queen.

"What abuse am I guilty of," he asked.

"Ummm… emotional… abuse," she said.

"She's just going to keep harassing me until I get annoyed," he thought.

This wasn't the first time they have gone through this type of song and dance.

It always ended one way and one way only.

"Not worth it," he thought.

He unlocked the door and opened it.

"You are so overdramat- oof," she pounced on him before he could finish talking.

"I knew you would cave in sooner or later. I've got a little reward for you," she licked her lips seductively, rubbing his crotch and feeling him stiffen up.

Before he could utter a word, she pulled his shorts down and went down on him.

He gasped upon being greeted with oral pleasure.

"He's twitching so much in my mouth. He won't be lasting long," she thought while sucking him off.

His moans getting louder, she freed him from her mouth, quickly took off her t-shirt and slipped his dick between her boobs.

"C'mon Ma-ri-o. Shoot… it… out," she goaded, thrashing her tongue against his tip while titfucking him.

"B-Bowsette," he moaned loudly.

She quickly took him back in her mouth, swallowing some of his thick semen as he came.

Pulling her mouth off of him, the last few spurts landed on her face and boobs.

He panted heavily as his orgasm subsided.

"You made quite a mess all over me. Now I definitely need a shower first," she smiled, looking satisfied with herself and left eye shut.

Having given up the bathroom, Mario decided to watch tv.

It only took a few minutes for him to doze off.

All the while, Bowsette was busy taking a shower.

Ten minutes passed and she came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body.

Seeing that he was asleep, she quietly went over to the closet and stepped inside.

"I want it to be a surprise," she thought.

"Mario," she shouted.

"I'm up. I'm up," he said, jumping to his feet.

"It's your turn now," she said while assembling her outfit.

Wasting no time, he jumped into the bathroom for his shower.

After only a few minutes, he came out of the bathroom and was greeted with Bowsette jumping in front of him.

"Sooo, what do you think," she asked, posing with her hands on her hips.

She had her ponytail undone and was wearing a black jacket with a plain red shirt, her trademark spiked bracelets still present on her wrists as well as the spiked choker around her neck.

Accompanied by that was a red pleated mini skirt, her black spats shorts underneath barely visible.

To finish it off, was black almost knee high socks and black ankle high boots.

"That's a new one. It's pretty stylish," he complimented.

"Thank you! I'm even impressed myself with how good this actually looks," she chuckled.

"Now I'm the one who needs to get dressed," he said, walking over to the closet.

In only a matter of seconds, he walked out in a blue jacket with a red shirt that has a shine sprite on it followed by jeans and his trademark cap, gloves, and shoes.

"Going super plain with it, aren't you," she said.

"Sometimes it's better to be simple," he said.

"Gotta lose the cap though," she said.

"Whoops! Force of habit," he said, taking his cap off and tossing it in the closet.

"It's getting pretty close. Shouldn't they have texted us by now," she asked.

As if on cue, Mario's phone went off.

Pulling it out, he read the message and sent a text back to confirm they were all set.

"That was Luigi," he said.

"Well, let's get going shall we," she said.

And with that, they headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

An Isle Delfino Vacation(Part 4)

"Whoa," Mario and Bowsette exclaimed upon walking into the casino.

Casino Delfino had gotten much bigger with many more games and the like since Mario last came to Isle Delfino.

"Now where exactly are they," Bowsette asked, scanning the vicinity with her eyes.

From Luigi and Boo's perspective, they spotted the couple rather immediately.

Boo threw her hand up, waving it back and forth in an effort to get their attention.

"Over here, you two," she shouted.

Mario and Bowsette looked in their direction noticing Boo not so subtly signaling them from their dining booth that's all the way in the back of the casino.

Walking to them, they took their seats, sitting across from the other two.

"What's with the fancy suit, Luigi," Mario asked.

"W-Well, I kinda felt that this would be a more proper date but clearly I was wrong," Luigi chuckled, obviously embarrassed.

"I told you they would be in casual attire just like I am but you wouldn't listen to me," Boo said.

"Gonna go change to fit in with us, Green Stache," Bowsette snickered.

"No need. I have a backup plan," Luigi said.

"This is the first time I'm hearing of this. Please demonstrate what you mean," Boo said.

"Certainly," Luigi said, standing up.

He grabbed a handful of his suit.

"Like so," he ripped his entire suit off with a single pull, revealing a plain shirt and pants on his person.

"Huh, that's convenient," Mario said.

"That explains why you wore your normal shoes instead of something that matched," Boo said.

"Pretty nifty I must admit," Bowsette said.

"I should invest in some clothes designed to tear away for myself because it gets annoying at times to undress with my tail and shell being inconveniences almost all the time," she thought.

"Anyway, so how are we starting this off? This was your idea," Luigi asked Boo, sitting back down.

"I figured we would start with some questions specifically about our relationships because neither of us anticipated this," Boo said.

"Questions like what," Bowsette asked.

"The hard-hitting ones," Boo said, devious smile growing on her face.

"Boo, I don't think this is the place for such questions," Luigi said, worried.

"So what's you and Mario's story," she asked, ignoring Luigi.

"Not like there's a huge story there. This was a couple months ago. I pretended to kidnap Peach and he came running, crashing through my castle. I used the Super Crown to throw him off his game and get in his head. I could've killed him but then I had _a change in plans_ and so we chose to forget about Peach, getting together instead," Bowsette explained.

"And that's how it's been," Mario said.

"Have you two banged yet, Mario," Boo asked, looking directly at him.

"I-It happened on the same day," he answered.

"A-And it's been about one to four times a month just to be specific enough for you," Bowsette said.

"A very modest couple I see," Boo said, giggling to herself.

"We said our's. What's the story behind the both of you," Bowsette asked.

"Our's is nothing big either. My boos and I managed to escape from the Poltergust but I had lost my crown. Without my crown, my fellow boos felt they didn't have to obey my orders anymore. By happenstance, I found a Super Crown while searching around for my crown. I felt that it was sufficient enough as a replacement. Imagine my surprise when I put it on and my body became this. Having returned to my hideout, I laid down the law and they started obeying me again even better than ever before. Who could refuse me with this new look? So I decided to stay this way," Boo said.

"How does Green Stache fit into this," Bowsette asked, subtly trying to get her to be more concise.

"I'm getting there," Boo exclaimed.

"Certainly doesn't feel like it," Bowsette thought.

"Since my last two plans didn't go so well, I figured trying something more simple which was scaring Luigi into cardiac arrest as revenge. I snuck into his mansion and discovered that he was in the shower. Abruptly, I opened the shower curtain and he screamed like a girl from that alone. It was really funny but sadly that didn't kill him," Boo giggled.

Embarrassed, Luigi simply scratched the back of his head.

"Thinking about it now, it wasn't the best idea to scare him in the shower because I made the mistake of looking down. Emotions and carnal desires I never felt before surfaced. Needless to say, I went down on him like I was starving for meat. Your brother's got some things hidden within himself too because next thing I knew, he was fucking me like his life depended on it," she said.

"Didn't even know it was Boo until she told me," Luigi chuckled sheepishly.

"This is definitely _a_ conversation that's going on," Mario thought.

"A bit too much information to divulge, don'tcha you think," Bowsette said.

"I'm not gonna skip out on details unlike you," Boo retorted.

"If that's true, then why haven't you stated how many times sex happens like we did," Bowsette pointed out.

"B-Because y-you didn't ask," Boo stammered.

"I shouldn't have to ask for something you asked us first," Bowsette said.

"I asked a yes or no question about sex, nothing super specific. You got specific about it on your own," Boo said.

"Regardless, my point still stands," Bowsette said.

"I-It's about… f-four times on a weekly basis," Boo hesitantly said, blushing while looking away.

"She's… quite a handful," Luigi joked.

"Oh, I bet," Mario said.

"Luigi! Don't say that," Boo whined, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Quite a lewd couple," Bowsette teased.

"S-Stop it," Boo said as the three started to laugh together.

Their laughter died down after a few seconds.

"We have been here for how long now? Where's our damn server at," Boo said, annoyed.

"And I thought I would be the first to complain," Bowsette said.

As if on cue, a server came by with menus in her hands.

Looking at the server, they were all shocked.

"Is this seriously happening right now," Boo and Bowsette thought.

"How are we gonna explain this," Mario and Luigi thought.

"My sincerest apologies to all of you. It's quite a full house and we're a tad understaffed. Here are your…," the server paused, looking at the two plumbers and immediately recognizing them.

"M-Mario and L-Luigi! What are you guys doing here," the server exclaimed, surprised.

"We could say the same to you, Daisy," the Mario Brothers exclaimed back.


	7. Chapter 7

An Isle Delfino Vacation (Part 5)

"Talk about unexpected," Daisy thought.

"So how's it going, you two?" she asked.

"Pretty good I would say," Luigi answered.

"I'd have to agree. It's been pretty swell. What's going on with you? Being a waitress seems like quite the demotion from princess of Sarasaland if you ask me," Mario joked.

"You some kinda comedian now, Mario?" she chuckled.

"Hey, it's something to consider if plumbing doesn't work out," he said.

"So what brought you to Isle Delfino?" Luigi questioned.

"That's simple! I got bored and exhausted of my royal duties so I snuck out of Sarasaland with no particular place I wanted to go because that prospect felt exciting to me. By chance, I came across a flyer at the airport for a job opening at Hotel Delfino and saw that you get a hotel room free of charge. So with basically a free vacation readily available, I jumped on a plane to Isle Delfino with little to no forethought and so here I am now," Daisy explained.

"So a typical Daisy move then?" Mario and Luigi asked, unsurprised.

"You know it!" she grinned.

All the while, Bowsette and Boo were in complete silence, visibly fidgeting as they were internally panicking about what to do.

Somehow communicating fluently through eye contact, Boo suggested they book it to the restroom and remain there until Daisy goes away.

Noticing how the two queens were acting, Daisy slyly smiled.

"Who are these new friends of yours? They seem kinda shy," Daisy inquired, making eye contact with them.

Mario and Luigi quickly exchanged glances, trying to figure out who would come up with a proper fake story.

Luigi decided he would take the responsibility.

"Well, there was this-," Luigi started.

"Let them talk for themselves, Luigi! They got voices, don't they?" Daisy cut him off.

"So what's your name?" she asked, targeting Bowsette with rather intense eye contact.

With all eyes on her, Bowsette was sweating bullets.

"We are so fucked!" Bowsette thought.

"Kill me now!" Boo thought, biting her nails.

"The jig is up!" Mario and Luigi thought.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Bowsette's mind and put her at ease.

"Koopa-hime," Bowsette finally spoke.

"Koopa-hime? So that makes you a princess but does that mean you're related to Bowser then?" Daisy asked, curious.

Mario, Luigi, and Boo made horrified faces, not helping Bowsette in the slightest with how much pressure she was facing.

"Shit! I forgot we all understand Japanese! Gotta cover my ass fast!" Bowsette thought.

"N-Not in the slightest! I'm from a completely different clan of Koopas. We don't support that tyrannical clan of his!" Bowsette said.

"Is that so? I didn't realize that there were more Koopas than just him and his villainous band of cronies," Daisy said.

Everyone sighed mentally.

"Now it's your turn! Hope you didn't think you were off the hook now," Daisy turned to Boo, giggling.

"Damn it!" Boo thought.

"O-Of course not! The name's Ki- I mean Teresa-hime," Boo stated, trying to maintain that himedere tone of voice.

"That was a close one," Boo thought.

"A princess as well and of the Boo variety too. Quite a unique look compared to the rest. Any chance that you're somehow related to King Boo or different group like Koopa-hime?" Daisy questioned.

"I'm King Boo's daughter, yes," Boo answered.

Everyone excluding Daisy almost audibly gasped at how close Boo was treading.

"Really? Then what are you doing with these two plumbers?" Daisy said.

"Unlike my father, I don't share his hatred nor have anything against these two," Boo explained.

The group mentally exhaled in relief.

"Man, I feel so out of the loop," Daisy sighed.

"Well, you do only ever show up for our spin-offs," Mario said.

"That's why a certain someone should contact Nintendo to get me back in a mainline game, damn it!" Daisy remarked.

"Believe it or not, I have tried. However, I hold no power to make anything happen despite my status. You're in the same boat as Falcon and the others unfortunately," Mario explained.

"Anyway, I should be doing my job. What will y'all have?" Daisy said, changing to an excessively upbeat (even for her) mood.

"I'll have a Shroom Roast," Mario said.

"Shroom Steak," Luigi said.

"Turtley Leaf Salad," Boo said.

"TNT Drumsticks and Spicy Soup," Bowsette said.

"Alright, I've got that written down. It's going to take a long time with it being a full house and all. In the meantime, please enjoy yourselves in the casino and drink to your heart's content," Daisy bowed and walked off, needing to take more orders.

The group sighed again, this time audibly.

"Talk about walking on eggshells," Luigi said.

"No kidding," the others said.

"At least, we're through that now. Let's go and get our gambling on!" Bowsette shouted excitedly, getting up and running off to the slot machines.

"Wait! We need chips first, don't we?" Mario yelled to Bowsette though she was already out of earshot.

"She'll come back when she realizes that. I'm gonna go grab a drink," Boo said, leaving the booth.

Out of the crowd of people around the machines and tables, two familiar shapes advanced towards the brothers.

Luigi took notice.

"H-Hey, Mario. Am I seeing things?" Luigi asked, pointing to the two approaching bodies.

Turning his head, Mario was surprised.

"Mama Mia," Mario thought.

"Wahaha! So you really are here! I thought my eyes were deceiving me," the stout man said, a large metal briefcase in one of his hands.

"What a coincidence for us to run into each other in a casino of all places," the lanky man stroked his peculiar mustache.

"Wario," Mario said dramatically.

"And Waluigi!" Luigi joined in.

"That's our names. Don't wear it out," Wario chuckled.

"So what do you want with us?" Mario questioned.

"It's quite simple. We want to challenge you, Mario," Waluigi answered.

"In this here briefcase is five hundred thousand coins worth of casino chips. Beat me in a game of Poker and I'll gladly relinquish them to you. Lose and you'll have to pay up that amount to me. Are you daring enough to accept my wager or are you chicken?" Wario clucked mockingly.

"Mario, I don't think it's worth it," Luigi said.

"No worries, Luigi. I've got this. You're on, Wario!" Mario's eyes were lit with the flames of competition.

"Excellent! I can smell that sweet moolah already!" Wario laughed heartily.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! To be honest and blunt, I had gotten rather tired with this story for a bit and it didn't help that I had also hit a brick wall on how to proceed with it. With that being said, I have about one or two more chapters in me at the moment. Depends on how I feel and what ideas spring up as I write it out.


	8. Chapter 8

An Isle Delfino Vacation (Part 6)

"Damn it! Are you serious? Who thought it'd be smart to have machines that don't take coins but only chips?!" Bowsette roared, angrily slamming her fists on the slot machine.

"Guess I'll have to go find Mario. Surely he already got his hands on some chips," she thought, going on a search for him.

Meanwhile, Mario and Wario were at a Poker table, staring intensely at their hand of cards.

Luigi and Waluigi were spectating from the sidelines as to prevent cheating of any sort.

Satisfied with how his hand was looking, Wario grinned.

"Heh heh heh! Looks like it's curtains for you, Mario! Take this!" Wario exclaimed, having thrown his cards down on the table.

"F-Four of a kind?!" Luigi and Waluigi gasped loudly.

"That's right! Whatcha gonna do about that? Those chances are lookin' pretty slim," Wario cockily said.

"That's my bro!" Waluigi cheered.

"I don't know, Mario. This is pretty dicey," Luigi said.

Mario wasn't fazed however.

"Tell you what, you can keep your chips if you forfeit," Mario offered.

"What?! I'm not gonna do that when I know you're bluffing!" Wario said.

"Don't say I didn't give you a way out," Mario sighed.

The red plumber slapped his cards with fiery confidence.

"Curtains for you! Read 'em and weep!" He said.

"Royal Flush?!" Luigi and Waluigi yelled, surprised.

"Get-a fucked!" Mario exclaimed, suddenly exerting waves of wind.

Wario cried out in defeat as the winds knocked him out of his seat.

"What?! It can't be! I lost?!" Wario said, slowly getting off the floor.

"I can't believe this! We were so close too!" Waluigi dropped to his hands and knees.

"That's _my_ bro!" Luigi cheered.

"I'll be taking those chips off of your hands," Mario said.

"Go on and take it. It doesn't matter to me. I can easily make that money back in no time," Wario laughed as he handed over the briefcase to Mario.

"What are we gonna do now?" Waluigi asked Wario, standing back up.

"No worries. We'll just put our gambling expenditures under my business expenses. It should be fine. C'mon, Waluigi," Wario said.

"You got lucky, Mario Bros! Next time, it'll be different!" Waluigi stated, twirling his mustache.

Dealing with yet another agonizing defeat, the Wicked Bros took their leave.

"That takes care of that," Mario said.

"No time like the present. Let's get our gambling on!" Luigi said excitedly.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

Just as they were about to set off, Bowsette had spotted them.

"There you are, Mario!" Bowsette shouted, running up to them.

"I take it you realized they only used chips here?" Mario questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Shut up," she pouted with puffy cheeks and crossed arms, looking off to the side.

"What do you _mean_ I can't have anymore drinks?" Boo yelled at the pianta bartender, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am! You've reached your limit," the bartender explained, intimidated.

"Reached my limit?! I'm not even close to being drunk yet!" Boo retorted.

"I should probably go get her before she causes a bunch of trouble," Luigi chuckled, getting secondhand embarrassment and leaving.

"So what's with the briefcase?" Bowsette asked, pointing at it.

"Well, after you took off, Wario and Waluigi ran into us. They challenged me to a game of Poker and this briefcase of casino chips was the reward for winning," Mario elaborated.

"How much is in there exactly?" She asked, highly curious as she inched closer.

"Half a million coins worth," he answered.

Her eyes lit up.

"Is that so? Let me just take that off of your hands," she said, slowly reaching for it.

"I don't think so! I know how you get sometimes. We can only spend our half of this," he said, defending the briefcase.

"I promise I won't spend it all. Now c'mon already!" She grabbed him by the hand and sprinted to the heart of the casino.

"I get that you're excited but you're gonna rip my arm off at this rate!" he cried out.

Meanwhile, Luigi had came to the bartender's rescue.

"Boo, what do you think you're doing?" Luigi questioned.

"This guy won't give me another drink!" Boo shouted.

"S-Sir, she has reached the maximum limit of the amount of drinks she can order! I'm only doing my job!" The bartender said, distressed.

"There's a simple fix to this," Luigi said, picking up Boo.

"H-Hey! What are you doing? I'm not done with him yet!" Boo squirmed and kicked her feet, trying to escape from her boyfriend's grasp to no avail.

"Please stand over here and don't move," Luigi put her down several feet away from the bar.

"Fine! Hmph!" She crossed her arms, frowning.

With her out of the way, Luigi returned to the bartender.

"I'm sorry for that. She can be quite a handful. Can I get two… Sirena Serenades with extra red wine in both?" Luigi asked.

"It's all good. Coming right up, sir," the bartender said.

Obtaining two drinks, Luigi carried them over to Boo.

"Here you go," he said.

Seeing the glasses of alcohol, her eyes sparkled.

"For me? You shouldn't have! Gimme gimme gimme!" She demanded, snatching them from his hands.

"No more harassing people please," he said.

"Mhmm," she nodded before quickly downing a glass.

"Man, that's the good stuff!" She licked her lips and smiled, no longer ornery.

"Let's go find the others, shall we?" He put his arm around her.

"We shall. I bet they're having the time of their lives right now," she said.

"Bet it all on black! I'm feeling lucky!" Bowsette shouted at the roulette table.

"As you wish," the wiggler dealer said.

"Wait! I told you not to get carried away!" Mario exclaimed.

"It'll be fine," she chuckled, casually dismissing his worrying.

Watching the steel ball roll around the roulette wheel, Mario looked on nervously while Bowsette excitedly bounced in place.

"Black sixteen," the dealer called out once it stopped.

"Yahoo!" Mario jumped into the air, relieved.

"That's what I'm talking about! Come to mama!" She said eagerly, collecting the winnings.

"Now let's never do that kind of risk again. I thought I was gonna faint," Mario advised.

"I'm not going to. It wouldn't be fun if we lost it all at once. That was just a hunch I had so I took it," she explained.

"So where are we going to now? We can literally afford any game," he asked.

"Well, I initially went to go play the slots but I didn't have any chips at the time so let's go do that," she answered.

By happenstance, Luigi and Boo were around the slots area and as a result, everyone ran into each other.

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you," Luigi said.

"Had a certain individual not made us run deep into the casino, we would've met up with the both of you much sooner," Mario explained, bluntly throwing Bowsette under the Star Travel bus.

"Hey, it got us far more chips than we had before so you're welcome," Bowsette rationalized, proud of her accomplishment.

"Either way, let's get our party on!" Boo said enthusiastically, raising a Sirena Serenade to the air.

Unfortunately, the party would not start just yet with Daisy arriving on the scene.

"Hey, you guys! Your food is ready ya know?" Daisy announced, slightly out of breath from running around.

At the mere mention of food, the gang's stomachs growled.

"Eat first, party after?" Boo quickly questioned.

"Definitely," the others agreed.

"Damn you, hunger! After I slay my appetite, I'll murder those slot machines without fail!" Bowsette thought.

Enjoying luxurious food and activities of a highly addictive nature for the rest of their night, little did they know at the time that trouble would rear its head tomorrow.

 **A/N:** The final chapter is set to be released on the 27th, the same day this started.


	9. Chapter 9

An Isle Delfino Vacation (Final Chapter)

The gang had a hell of a night, letting themselves loose with drinking, delicious food, and more gambling.

Having retired to their rooms, both couples got down to business of the sexy variety and enjoyed a good night's sleep afterwards.

The starry night sky passed over and soon came the sunrise.

Bowsette was the first to wake from her slumber.

She yawned, a miniscule plume of black smoke escaping her mouth before quickly dissipating.

"Man, last night was so fun… except for Boo almost getting us banned after she punched that lakitu's lights out while she was drunk," Bowsette thought.

Boo believed that said lakitu was being a pervert by trying to lift her shirt with his fishing pole when really the hook just got snagged as she walked by.

Poor lakitu didn't even get the chance to explain himself.

Getting out of bed, Bowsette went to the bathroom and took a hot bath.

"I'm thinking we should go to the mall today. Maybe buy some souvenirs and enjoy that bustling atmosphere that is shopping and people hanging out," she thought.

Suddenly, the bath water started to violently slosh around.

"The hell? Is there a tremor happening?" Bowsette questioned.

The PA system picked up.

"I need all guests and staff to please evacuate the hotel in a timely manner! I repeat! Please evacuate in a timely manner!" The hotel manager said, doing his best to remain calm.

"Damn it! It's that bad?" She sighed, getting out of her bath and wrapping a towel around herself.

Another big quake happened, almost making her fall over.

She growled frustratingly and looked out the bathroom window just to see if there was something going on outside.

Her eyes widened as she saw giant mechanical legs of what appeared to be a giant robot.

"Ah shit! That can't be good," she said.

"Better be just a mild inconvenience of some sort or I'm gonna be pissed!" she angrily thought.

Rushing out of the bathroom, she shook Mario, trying to wake him up.

"C'mon, Mario! You need to get up and get dressed! We gotta go!" she exclaimed.

"Okay okay. I'm up," Mario yawned, still not moving.

"I said get your ass up!" She breathed fire over the bed, intense heat brushing over him.

With that he immediately hopped out of bed.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He said frantically.

Quickly getting dressed in their original getup, they exited their room and was immediately met with other hotel guests running through the halls in a panic.

"What's going on?" He asked Bowsette.

"I don't know exactly but there's a giant robot outside," she answered.

"Oh boy. Here's hoping Luigi and Boo got out already," he said.

Making their way down to the main lobby and outside, they were spotted by the other lovely couple which managed to get outside first.

"Hey, you two! We're over here!" Boo shouted, her and Luigi each waving a hand in the air.

Spotting them, Mario and Bowsette waded out of the river of panicking people.

"This is insane! Can you guys make heads or tails of this? This doesn't feel like a normal earthquake to me," Luigi asked.

"If my eyes are working correctly, then there's a giant robot causing this," Bowsette answered.

"G-Giant robot?!" Boo and Luigi questioned, taken aback.

"Apparently so. It must be behind the hotel at this very moment but just why is it here to begin with and who sent it?" Mario said.

The sound of mechanical whirring becoming clearly audible to all, the ground shook more as the robot stepped out from behind Hotel Sirena causing everyone except the group of four to retreat to the beach.

With it having revealed itself, Mario, Luigi, and Bowsette collectively gasped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Bowsette thought.

"It can't be!" The Mario Brothers thought.

Before them stood a green gargantuan mech… with swirly eyes and a massive grin on its face.

The robot's head popped open and out came a very familiar foe, riding on his trademark hovercraft.

"Finally found you, FINK-RATS!" He said.

"Fawful!" Mario, Luigi, and Bowsette called out.

"Tis I! Been long it has since Fawful seen those gaudy moustaches of you Mario Bros.," Fawful said.

"I'm lost. Who's this guy?" Boo asked.

"Too long to explain right now," the other three quickly replied.

"I'm gonna assume an old antagonist which definitely can't be good," Boo thought.

"How are you even alive?! You literally exploded!" Bowsette yelled.

"Did that I did indeed do. My intellect has no knowledge of the bounds that exist in all of your poignant fink-rat brains! The Fawful that is me and stands before you is a clone that was created for the tasty revenge should my original self miraculously fail to succeed his glorious plans. And miraculously fail that Fawful did indeed and as such brings me!" He explained.

"Who are you that has the knowledge of knowing Fawful while it is I having no recollection of you who seems vaguely familiar or that pale friend of yours for even that matter?" He asked.

Bowsette smirked.

"Allow me to jog your memory then. Hey, let's give him a glimpse of our original selves just to shake him up a bit," Bowsette suggested, seeing as no one else would be able to see them do it.

"Sure thing," Boo said.

Grabbing their Super Crowns, they quickly lifted them off their heads and immediately sat them back down, allowing their original bodies to flicker for only a brief second.

"What?! I have disbelief! The King Of Boos, who does the ruling over the Paranormal Dimension, is here?! We have never met but my former self did plan on snatching your dominion after the conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom and so shall I do the very same!" He exclaimed.

"Take my territory? Ohohoho! That's rich! I'd like to see you try that!" Boo laughed.

"I fancy that challenge. But most importantly at hand, the dreaded King Bowser! I was doing the wondering why my readings indicated you were here as well. Both kings disguising as women to enjoy a vacation without hassle, I presume? That's hilariousness and greatness! Eradicating all the four of you has been made as easy as it gets! It gives me chortles! Enough of the chattering! Prepare yourselves for I have fury! Fury that will be slathered on your bread of defeat!" He laughed maniacally, getting back into his robot.

"Can't wait to wipe that damn look off your face again!" Bowsette shouted.

"We've stopped you before!" Mario said.

"And we'll stop you again!" Luigi said.

Aware of their surroundings, Boo immediately came up with something.

"This place is too dangerous to fight with the amount of collateral damage that can be caused. I'm gonna try to open a paranormal portal to the Paranormal Dimension. Keep him busy with as little collateral damage as possible," Boo told the others, removing herself from the imminent battle area.

"Will do!" The three said.

"HAVE YOU READINESS FOR DEATH?!" Fawful screamed crazily, charging at them with the Colossal Mechawful.

"SHOWTIME!" Bowsette roared.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi said.

Cue the battle music!

Standing side by side, the trio looked up above their heads, deciding which command block they want to use while doing a little dance in place.

Jumping to hit the hammer block, Mario and Luigi took turns attacking the feet, dealing twenty damage.

Punching the fire block, Bowsette spewed a gale of flames, hitting three times for a total of one hundred damage.

Targeting Bowsette, Fawful swung a metal fist at her only to be counterattacked by her punch, causing him to punch himself and receiving a whopping three hundred damage.

"Man, I forgot how fun this is!" Bowsette chuckled, enjoying herself.

"It's also really nostalgic. Wouldn't you agree, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Of course I do," Luigi answered.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Stop with the dancing and turn based combat to gang up on his ass!" Boo pointed out, being a complete hypocrite as she was dancing as well while trying to summon the portal.

"You know how this stuff goes. Besides, you're totally doing it too right now! Don't act like you're not!" Bowsette called her out.

"I-It's not like I want to! My body is just moving on its own!" Boo shouted.

"We have battle! Please do the shutting up of all your mouths!" Fawful said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?!" Bowsette taunted cockily.

"This!" He smacked Hotel Sirena, obliterating the top half of it into pieces with the bottom half still standing.

"OH NO!" Mario, Luigi, and Boo gasped.

Seeing that fueled Bowsette with seething rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bowsette roared, her hair and eyes becoming a burning crimson red while angrily gritting her fangs and clenching her fists.

"Oh? Did that give you fury?" Fawful chortled.

"You're damn right it did! I should've used this from the get go regardless of the potential damage!" She yelled, pulling a Mega Mushroom out of her inventory.

"W-Wait! Don't do that!" The three tried to stop her.

However, they were much too late.

Bowsette chowed down on the large mushroom, growing to an immense size.

"Now this is proper battle! A grand battle of fury!" Fawful said.

Bowsette charged at the mad Beanish mastermind, locked in a hand to hand struggle trying to overpower one another.

"I was not ready for today," Mario said.

"I don't think any of us were," Luigi said.

Luckily, Boo managed to come through on her plan, creating the portal.

"I've gotten it to open finally! I'm moving us right this instant!" Boo announced.

Raising her hands up, the portal acted as a vacuum.

Mario and Luigi yelped having been sucked in so suddenly.

Fawful and Bowsette were being affected as well, only being slowly pulled in due to their size.

"Bowsette! Get his ass in here!" Boo exclaimed.

"With pleasure!" Bowsette said.

Tripping the Mechawful off its footing, she picked it up by the legs, giant swinging Fawful's mech around and tossing it into the ghostly gateway.

With Bowsette running in, Boo entered too and closed it up.

In the Paranormal Dimension, Mario stuck the landing while Luigi broke his fall with his butt.

"Back here again after so long. Kinda crazy," Mario looked around.

"I wish we didn't have to be here. Place still gives me the heebie-jeebies," Luigi stood up, dusting himself off.

Boo had sent them to a busted up mansion that resided within the realm.

"Look out below!" Bowsette warned.

She, Fawful, and Boo were dropped out in the air as opposed to the ground like the brothers.

Realizing they were about to be crushed, Mario and Luigi panicked and hurried out of the way, both being knocked down by the impact of two massive bodies crashing into the middle of the floor.

Being a ghost, Boo had the luxury of flight and instead leisurely floated down.

"Moved us to the Paranormal Dimension, I see. A change in setting matters not. My victoriousness salad is at hand and I shall dress it with the ranch of your doom!" Fawful stood back up on his feet.

"We'll see about that after I smash you into pieces!" Bowsette retorted.

As the two giants fought once more, Boo helped Mario and Luigi up.

"Are we relegated to the sidelines now? It's just a kaiju fight at this point," Luigi said.

"Not the sidelines per se. Kinda just on standby for now. Besides, it's about time the spotlight was solely on us for a change," she giggled.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Mario asked.

"I don't know. Play some games on your phones or something," she said, floating away.

"Thing is tougher than it looks," Bowsette grunted, having been pushed back by Fawful.

"Doing alright over here?" Boo questioned, levitating beside Bowsette's head.

"Yeah, I take it you're gonna help me out?" Bowsette replied.

"You know it!" Boo said.

"Think only the two of you are enough to stop me?! Think again!" Fawful shouted.

"Boolossus! I summon you!" Boo whistled.

Hearing her call, a group of boos swiftly came to her aid and formed into Boolossus.

"At your service, Your Majesty," Boolossus's voice echoed.

"Attack that Fawful jerk!" Boo commanded, pointing her finger.

Flying at Fawful, Boolossus repeatedly slammed itself into him.

"Such a nuisance! You annoy Fawful very so!" Fawful tried to swat the massive boo away to no avail.

Distracted, Fawful was unaware that Bowsette was charging at him once more.

"Learn to pay attention! Here's a knuckle sandwich made to order!" Bowsette slugged him across the face, causing a crack in the Mechawful's head and knocking him down.

"That's what we call our very own Regal Attack!" Boo boasted.

"Damn straight!" Bowsette lets Boo high five her giant palm.

"Fawful is tiring. TIRING OF YOU INSOLENT PESTS!" Fawful said with great frustration, suddenly blasting a mega laser.

"Whoa!" Boo and Bowsette dodged out of the way.

Realizing Mario and Luigi were still on the sidelines, they turned their heads to them.

The laser had sliced off the section where the brothers were holding up, seemingly stranding them as they quickly drifted away on their part of the mansion.

"Bro! This is really bad!" Luigi shouted.

"I can see that, Luigi!" Mario exclaimed.

Attempting to jump the gap, they almost made it but their hands missed just shy of the newly formed ledge.

"Boolossus! Save them!" Boo yelled as her and Bowsette rushed over.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Fawful intervened, shooting a rocket fist that punched Boolossus and exploded it back into a bunch of smaller boos, sending them flying away in the process.

Mario and Luigi hollered as they fell.

"Mario! Luigi!" Boo and Bowsette called out as the koopa queen failed to catch them with her hand, seeing the plumbers descend into the endless dark void.

The two are overcome with silence.

The two knew they weren't going to die seeing as how the brothers survived everything that's been thrown their way but it still royally pissed them off to the highest caliber.

"At last, I've given those two the craved deaths they needed! Don't have sadness. YOU WILL BE JOINING THEM SOON! EEEYAH HA HA HA HA!" Fawful cackled, standing back up.

Boo and Bowsette started to give off an intense aura of murderous intent.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Boo screamed.

Wielding her powers, Boo grew to her true size, comparable to Bowsette and Fawful's Mechawful.

"YOU'VE RUINED OUR VACATION!" Bowsette yelled.

"AND YOU'VE MESSED WITH OUR MEN!" Boo added, both of them cracking their knuckles and their demonic glowing red eyes enveloped in darkness.

Watching them approach, Fawful felt a chill and an overall bad feeling engulf his body.

"P-Perhaps maybe I've just made things worse for myself," he thought.

"I-I'm not intimidated! I can still do the taking of you both on!" He said.

Almost instantaneously, the robot's legs were blown off from fireballs Bowsette shot.

Grabbing hold of the arms, they viciously tore them off, leaving Fawful defenseless.

"This is really quite the jam to be in! Time for my backup plan!" He thought.

"W-Wait! You can't finish me off!" He said.

"And why not?" They asked.

Unfortunately, Fawful's backup plan was sound.

"Because I have the princess of Sarasaland in here! See?!" He showed them a projection of an unconscious Daisy trapped in a tube behind him.

"Damn you!" They exclaimed.

"You can't do jack to me anymore! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now," he laughed, pressing buttons to prepare his escape.

His plan was sound until it wasn't.

"Not today, Fawful!" Two voices casted down from above.

Everyone looked up, seeing two figures float high in the air with yellow capes on their back.

"About time!" Boo and Bowsette smiled.

"It can't be! I saw both of you do the falling!" Fawful slammed his fists.

"No more standby for us! This is over! You ready, Bro?" Mario asked Luigi.

"You betcha!" Luigi answered.

"LET'S-A GOOOO!" Mario and Luigi dive-bombed, aiming for Fawful.

Equipping their hammers, they spun around at an intense speed, crashing through the Mechawful's eyes and landing inside.

"Curse you, Mario Bros.! Always ruining everything!" Fawful hissed, shooting his gun at them.

Dodging his blasts, Mario and Luigi broke the tube Daisy was in and swiftly made their exit.

"Let's end this!" Boo and Bowsette said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Fawful screeched.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" The two queens violently stomped the mech into pieces, taking great satisfaction in Fawful's second demise.

"Hey Luigi. Let's keep staying on their good side," Mario said.

"Trust me, I wouldn't dare do the opposite," Luigi assured.

Panting heavily, Boo and Bowsette calmed down, giving it one final kick to send it off into the bottomless void.

"That takes care of that," Bowsette said, her hair and eyes returning back to blonde and blue.

Mario and Luigi gasped as the giantesses faced them.

Somehow, they got some of Fawful's blood on their faces.

"What?" Boo asked, noticing their shocked expressions.

Looking at Boo, Bowsette saw it too.

"Oh, you got some blood on your cheek," Bowsette said casually, unperturbed.

"You got blood on your cheek too. I say that's evidence enough that we crushed him thoroughly," Boo giggled.

"Good riddance. He had his second death coming to him," Bowsette said.

Both of them started to laugh about it, slowly slipping into psychopath territory.

"S-So scary!" The Mario Bros. thought, trembling.

Having won the fight, they all returned to Sirena Beach after getting Boo and Bowsette to shrink back down.

The hotel guests cheered and the manager thanked them for eliminating the threat though he was understandably still upset about the damage caused.

Daisy finally woke up as well.

Luckily for them, Fawful had completely missed their rooms when he had destroyed the top half of the hotel.

However, Bowsette was super over it.

"Mario, could you be a dear and get our stuff? I don't wanna be here anymore. We can go somewhere else for the rest of our vacation," Bowsette groaned tiredly.

Mario didn't try to convince her otherwise because he was kinda feeling the same way too, doing as she asked.

"I take it you two are leaving as well? I'll give ya a ride if you want," she offered to Boo.

"We'll gladly take you up on that. I'd rather not deal with Luigi barfing on an airplane again," Boo said.

"Are you coming along too, Daisy?" Bowsette asked.

"I'm pretty much out of a place to stay thanks to that jackass and my guards surely know I'm here in Isle Delfino by now so hell yeah I'm going!" Daisy answered.

"I'll call up an airship for us then," Bowsette said.

Having gotten their things, they boarded Bowsette's airship after it showed up, taking their leave from Isle Delfino.

"So how about we go to the Metro Kingdom? New Donk's lookin' really nice this time of the year," Mario suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea but we can't stay in New Donk City the entire time since it's one of the more recent places we've been. How about after that we go back to Mushroom City for a change? We haven't been there since the Double Dash days," Bowsette said.

"I can definitely get behind that," he agreed.

"That sounds nice. Count us in as well!" Boo and Luigi concurred.

"If I may add onto that, we should totally go to Sherbert Land after Mushroom City," Daisy said.

"We can totally do that. We got our own little exciting thing set up now that sounds like more fun than what we were initially doing! Still really sucks that had to happen though," Bowsette said.

"On the contrary, having _a change in plans_ does keep things fresh," Mario said.

"I guess you're right," she said.

And with that, the five of them sailed through the afternoon sky, continuing their vacation elsewhere.

 **A/N:** The Fawful fight was supposed to be played for a small and quick joke but it escalated into a full scale thing by accident (as I tend to do lol). Currently, I don't have any plans for anything else Mario related. My attention and time needs to go towards my other currently running stories as anyone could see that I've fallen behind in most of them. Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
